mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
Coming Soon
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Allison 'wakes up' in a compromising situation | Season = 1 | Episode = 6 | Airdate = February 3, 2005 (USA) December 17th, 2008 (CZE)Coming Soon - TV.com | Writer = Moira Kirland | Director = Vincent Misiano | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = In Sickness and Adultery | Next = Jump Start }} is the sixth episode of Season One and sixth episode in the series overall. It originally aired February 3, 2005 in the United States on NBC. Plot When a good Samaritan shows up at the D.A.'s office to offer information on a recent burglary, Allison is convinced that he is a heinous serial killer of young women who has been haunting her dreams. In her effort to produce evidence against him, Allison tracks down a victim named Sharona who still appears very much alive. Meanwhile, Joe wonders if Allison's obsession with the suspected killer is due to the possibility that she is pregnant again. Summary Allison is woken in the middle of the night by sounds of Ariel screaming. She runs to her daughter's bedroom and discovers a man standing next to Ariel's bed. He tells her that he's the Devil and that he has locked Ariel in his trunk. Allison wakes up, shaken. The next day, Allison sees the man from her dream at the DA's office. Devalos explains that he is Jared Swanstrom, who came in to report a crime. Allison shakes Swanstrom's hand and gets a vision of him raping and murdering a young woman named Sharona. Allison gets the DA's office to run a check on women named Sharona in the area but is told that the only one living in the area is 14 years old. Allison tails Swanstrom's car after she suspects he has a body wrapped in a blanket hidden in his trunk. Allison calls the cops and they arrive to arrest Swanstrom. They open the trunk and discover just an ordinary blanket. Swanstrom decides not to press charges against Allison. Allison remembers a license plate from her dream and gets the DA's office to look it up. She is told that cars won't start getting made with that license plate for years. Allison realizes she is having dreams of the future. She visits 14-year-old Sharona and tells her that on a specific day in the future, don't start a conversation with a man who talks to her. Allison meets Swanstrom again and tells him that she knows what he'll become and tells him "to make a liar out of me". Meanwhile, Joe discovers that Ariel is a natural at answering mathematical questions. Thinking that one of his daughters has finally inherited some of his genes, he is ecstatic. That is until Allison is told by Ariel that she is reading her father's mind when he asks her a math question. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Reed Diamond as Jared Swanstrom *Camryn Grimes as Sharona *Rachel Kimsey as Older Sharona *Kendahl King as Sondra *Caroline Marcelle as Amélie *Wendi Bromley as Mrs. Call *Khrystyne Haje as Older Sherona *Vincent Duvall as Officer #1 Continuity *This is the first of ten Sondra (Devalos' assistant) appearances in the series. Featured Music :Not available Trivia *The title of this episode refers to the vision of Sharona's possible future as well as the possibility that Allison and Joe may have a child 'coming soon'. * In the scene after Allison met Jared, when she is throwing up, the pregnancy test her boss notices in her bag has the words 'pregnancy test' clearly displayed on the top. However, when they are walking down the hall, the top of pregnancy test can still be seen in the bag, but now having a blank top. *The series is set in Phoenix. However, the intersection of Chaparral and Miller Road is actually a residential area of Scottsdale, not the partly industrial area with a skyscraper in the background that's shown in the episode. *Both Camryn Grimes (Sharona) and Rachel Kimsey (Older Sharona) starred on CBS' daytime soap, The Young and the Restless. References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes